


The Fight

by BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip/pseuds/BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip





	The Fight

“Dammit Y/N, I told you not to follow me! Crowley could have killed you.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m not a little girl – I’m your girlfriend! I can take care of myself!” By now Sam could hear you in the next room over.

“I don’t care, Y/N! You can’t go on hunting trips with us – you’ll get hurt or killed!”

“Screw you, Dean, I’m leaving and getting as far away from you and Sam as possible.” You went to grab your bag. As you stormed out of the motel room, Sam went out to confront you.

“Y/N, what's going on?” Sam seemed severely concerned.

“A break up is what's going on.” You set your bag down and turned around to flip Dean off. You picked your bag back up and walked to the nearest gas station. Even though you dropped smoking, you were craving a cigarette, so you bought a pack. As you lit one you heard Cas pop up behind you. “I don’t need your input, Cas.”

“Input on what, Y/N? Is something the matter?”-

“Yeah, your dick of a friend, Dean.” 

Now Cas looked very concerned. “What happened, and why is that in your hand? I thought you didn’t smoke.”

“I told you; Dean happened. He’s so caught up with Crowley and shit that he forgets I’m a hunter too. So I’m leaving all three of you in the dust and hunting on my own.” With that you put out the rest of your cigarette and headed to a bus station. As you started to get on the bus you heard Dean run up and frantically look for you. Cas must have told him what you planned on doing. 

“Y/N! Y/N where are you?! Please come back I need you Y/N! Please come back to me I know I messed up but please.” No matter how hard you tried to blend in and disappear Dean saw you and ran after you.

“Dean no you're too protective, I can’t even hunt anymore around you. I can’t do my job around you. Good bye.” With that you got on the bus and waited for it to leave.   
The movement of the bus put you to sleep in just a hour into the bus ride. You woke up every two hours or so, it was only a six hour bus ride. 

By the time you woke up next you were in the Impala’s backseat laying down with Sam driving and Dean glancing at you every few minutes. 

“What the hell Dean?! I wanted to get as far from you as possible not be in the same car!” You sat up and saw the look of pure guilt spread across his face. 

“Crowley was tracking you, we found out and got Cas to get you out out if there.”

“Yeah right. Sam pull over.” Sam glanced at Dean as if seeing that his bigger brother supported the idea.

“Pull over like she said Sammy.” he seemed severely wounded saying this. Sam pulled over and you darted out before the Impala even fully stopped. Dean got out after you and held up your pack of cigarettes after he shut his door. You reached for it but he pulled it out of your reach. “Why are you smoking again Y/N?”

“Because of your ass Dean. Your stupid, hot, overprotective ass.” You slapped your hand over your mouth.

“Wait, did you just call me hot?” Now he seemed exceedingly amused.

“So what if I did?” Sam couldn't hear but he watched. By now you were pushing Dean and yelling at him. “So maybe you are hot Dean, I would have loved to be with you Dean but your too damn protective!”

He just towered over you looking at you. “Say something Dean goddammit!” He just stood there and looked at you.

“Y/N I’m so sorry. You were the best thing that happened to me and I didn’t want to lose you. But being that protective drove you away and I’m sorry.” He stepped closer to you and gently set his hands on your waist. “I love you Y/N and I just didn’t want to see you hurt or killed.” He carefully pulled your chin up so he could look into your eyes. You couldn’t help but look back at his stunningly green eyes.

“I- I love you too Dean” You could feel yourself staring at his lips. Almost craving him to kiss you. You reached your arms around his neck and held on. His head slowly lowered to yours and your lips met his. The kiss got hotter and more passionate before Sam opened his door and closed it again to get Dean's attention. Dean just held out one finger and slowly pulled away soon after.

After Dean gently kissed your lips repeatedly he held your door open for you to get in. The bunker was a few hours away so you slept on the way there. To your surprise you didn’t wake up in the back seat of the Impala, you woke up in Dean's bed with Dean right beside you holding you close. Your head resting on one of his arms, the other draped over your waist like it was made just for that.


End file.
